tv2fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Marseille
Geographie Klimadiagramm von Marseille Klimadiagramm von Marseille Marseille liegt zwischen 0 und 646 m (12 m am offiziellen Zentrum Noailles) hoch. Das Hinterland ist gebirgig und findet seine höchste Erhebung im 710 m hohen Croix de Garlaban. Im Nordwesten grenzt die Stadt an die Chaîne de l'Estaque, eine aus Kalkfelsen bestehende Bergkette hinter l'Estaque, die den Étang de Berre, ein großes salzhaltiges Binnengewässer, in dem Muschelzucht betrieben wird, vom Meer abtrennt. Südwestlich des Étang de Berre befindet sich der für Südfrankreich bedeutende, da zentral gelegene Flughafen Marignane. Durch die Lage herrscht in Marseille ein mediterranes Klima. Geschichte Antiker Handelsstützpunkt Marseille im Jahre 1575 Marseille im Jahre 1575 Griechische Seehändler aus Phokäa in Kleinasien besuchten schon im 7. Jahrhundert v. Chr. die Südküste des heutigen Frankreichs nahe der Mündung der Rhône um mit den lokalen ligurischen Stämmen Handel zu treiben. Vor allem das Zinn war als ein Bestandteil der wertvollen Bronze bei den Griechen heiß begehrt, im Gegenzug fanden feine Töpferwaren und Goldschmuck den Weg in die Häuser der lokalen Fürsten. An der schroffen und felsigen Küste waren geschützte Landeplätze rar und so steuerte man mit der Zeit immer wieder den natürlichen Hafen des heutigen Marseille an, wo die Galeeren vor Wind und Wellen geschützt waren. Um 620 - 600 v. Chr. gründeten sie dann dank einer Landschenkung des lokalen ligurischen Fürsten an diesem Hafen eine dauerhaft bewohnte Handelspräsenz und nannten sie Μασσαλία Massalia (vereinzelt auch Massilia genannt), das heutige Marseille. Der Legende nach hatte sich eine Tochter des Fürsten bei einem großen Fest in einen der Ehrengäste, dem Anführer der griechischen Händler, Protis, verliebt. Die beiden wurden vermählt und Sie brachte als Mitgift das Land um den heutigen Alten Hafen mit in die Ehe ein. Legende der Stadtgründung Der Legende nach ist die Stadt wie folgt entstanden: Nachdem Protis an Land gegangen war, um sich mit der schönen Ligurerin Gyptis zu vereinen, ward Marseille gegründet. Protis war Phäake, und die Phäaken, dieses Seefahrervolk von der Insel Scheria, hatten nicht nur einen gastfreundlichen König namens Alkinoos, der den schiffbrüchigen Odysseus aufnahm, um ihn dann in seine Heimat Ithaka zu geleiten. Er hatte auch eine schöne Tochter. Nausikaa war es, die den gestrandeten Odysseus fand und ins Haus ihres Vaters führte. Marseille wurde also von der Liebe gegründet. Kolonialisierung Bearbeiten Historische Karte von Marseille Historische Karte von Marseille Mit der Zeit wuchs diese Siedlung zu einer großen Kolonie empor. Durch seine günstige Lage als Endpunkt der rhoneabwärts führenden Handelsstraße wurde Massalia bald zur reichsten und größten Griechenstadt am westlichen Mittelmeer. Ihr Kultureinfluss erstreckte sich weit in das Hinterland hinein, und wenn sich die Helvetier zu Cäsars Zeiten der griechischen Buchstaben bedienten, so steht hinter dieser Schriftrezeption der Massailotische Einfluss. Auch in einigen südfranzösischen Dialekten scheinen sich Spuren der alten phokäischen Gräzität erhalten zu haben. Auch Malaga, Korsika und Nizza wurden von Zuzüglern aus Phokäa besiedelt, die eine Kolonie nach der anderen gründeten. Mit der Zeit wurde Massalia so groß und bedeutend, dass es selbst Siedler ausschickte, um Handelsposten und Kolonien im Westen bis hin nach Spanien zu gründen. Fast schien es so, als ob das Westbecken des Mittelmeers ein Binnensee der Phoakier und der Massalioten werden sollte, als die Koalition der Etrusker und Karthager der griechischen Expansion in der Seeschlacht bei Alalia ein Ende setzten. Um das Jahr 545 erfolgte - nach der Flucht aus Phokaia durch Harpagos (einen Meder bzw. Perser, Statthalter des Königs Kyros) - ein erneuter Zuzug aus der Mutterstadt. (Hdt. 1,163,1-1,165,4, Solin. II,77, Liv. V,34,7-8). Es gab immer wieder Konflikte mit den Gallien beherrschenden keltischen Stämmen. 125 v. Chr. rief Massalia die Truppen des Römischen Reiches um Hilfe gegen die Angriffe gallischer Stämme (Ligurer, Allobroger, Salluvier, Arverner und Vokontier). Im Laufe der Kriegshandlungen wurde das Gebiet um Marseille bis zur Rhônemündung von Rom erobert. Es wurde in die Provinz Narbonensis umgewandelt, und blieb bis zum Ende des Römischen Reiches dessen Bestandteil. Anfang des 5. Jahrhunderts wurde am Südufer des Alten Hafens das Kloster Saint-Victor gegründet, das von 750 bis 960 die Residenz der Bischöfe von Marseille war. 481 fiel die Stadt an die Westgoten, 508 an die Ostgoten, 536 an die Franken und 879 an Niederburgund. Nachdem die Sarazenen sie zerstört hatten, wurde die Stadt im 10. Jahrhundert wiederaufgebaut und den Vicomtes de Marseille unterstellt. Zwischen 1216 und 1218 wurde Marseille zur selbstständigen Republik und schließlich 1481 mit Frankreich vereinigt. 1720 und 1721 wütete die Pest, an der die Hälfte der Bevölkerung starb (50000). Die Bevölkerung von Marseille war seit jeher stolz und unabhängig, und im ganzen Land bekannt sich gerne gegen die Obrigkeit und den König aufzulehnen. So schickte die Stadt im Jahr 1792 500 Freiwillige Kämpfer um die neue Regierung der Aufständischen während der Französischen Revolution zu unterstützen. Das von den Kämpfern aus Marseille in den Straßen von Paris gesungene Lied wurde als die Marseillaise bekannt. Am 14. Juli 1795 wurde die Marseillaise zur französischen Nationalhymne erklärt. Neuzeit Notre Dame De La Garde Notre Dame De La Garde Im neunzehnten Jahrhundert wuchs Marseille zum bedeutendsten Hafen des französischen Kaiserreiches, vor allem auch dank der französischen Kolonialisierung in Afrika und Indochina. Die Entwicklung und Bedeutung des Hafens verstärkte sich noch mit dem Beginn der Industrialisierung, und erst recht mit der Eröffnung des Suezkanals 1869. Am 9. Oktober 1934 fielen der jugoslawische König Alexander I. und der französische Außenminister Louis Barthou vor der Börse einem Mordanschlag zum Opfer. Im Januar 1943 wurde nach Hitlers Anweisung ein Großteil der historischen Altstadt (Vieux Port) von deutschen Truppen gesprengt. 27.000 Einwohner wurden aus der Altstadt, die als eine Brutstätte der Résistance galt, zwangsumgesiedelt. Am 27. Mai 1944 griffen amerikanische Bomber die deutschen Militäranlagen in Marseille an. Am 23. August befreiten amerikanische Truppen nach einwöchigem Kampf die Stadt von den deutschen Besatzern. Gegenwart Der alte Hafen von Marseille, 2005 Der alte Hafen von Marseille, 2005 Marseille (2004) Marseille (2004) In der Nachkriegszeit wuchs die Stadt unaufhörlich weiter bis es dann Ende der 70er Jahre zu erheblichen Problemen mit zunehmender Kriminalität, Verschmutzung und wachsendem Verkehr kam. Marseille verlor innerhalb von zehn Jahren 10% seiner Bevölkerung durch Abwanderung. Die Bürgermeister unternahmen in dieser Zeit große Anstrengungen um der Kriminalität sowie der schier unendlichen Zahl der illegalen Zuwanderer aus Nordafrika sowie dem Verfall der Stadt Herr zu werden. Seit den 90er Jahren wandelt sich das Bild der Stadt langsam, die Wirtschaft wächst wieder, neue Industrien siedeln sich an und die Stadt unternimmt große Anstrengungen um das Stadtbild zu verschönern. Entwicklung der Einwohnerzahl 1750 bis 1910 * 1750 - 68.000 * 1800 - 111.000 * 1850 - 195.000 * 1880 - 360.000 * 1910 - 551.000 1920 bis 1962 * 1920 - 586.000 * 1930 - 610.000 * 1936 - 620.000 * 1954 - 661.410 * 1962 - 783.700 1968 bis 2006 * 1968 - 889.000 * 1975 - 914.400 * 1982 - 878.689 (4. März) * 1990 - 800.550 (5. März) * 1999 - 798.430 (8. März) * 2006 - 820.000 (1. März) Politik Das alte Rathaus von Marseille Das alte Rathaus von Marseille Bürgermeister Bürgermeister von Marseille sind oder waren: * von 1953 bis 1986 Gaston Defferre (war schon zwischen 1944 und 1946 Bürgermeister, wiedergewählt 1959, 1965, 1971, 1977 und 1983), * von 1986 bis 1995 Robert Vigouroux (wiedergewählt 1989) und * seit 1995 Jean-Claude Gaudin (wiedergewählt 2001). Städtepartnerschaften * Hamburg (Deutschland) seit 1958 * Abidjan (Elfenbeinküste) seit 1958 * Antwerpen (Belgien) seit 1958 * Kopenhagen (Dänemark) seit 1958 * Dakar (Senegal) seit 1968 * Genua (Italien) seit 1958 * Haifa (Israel) seit 1958 * Kobe (Japan) seit 1961 * Marrakesch (Marokko) seit 2004 * Odessa (Ukraine) seit 1972 * Piräus (Griechenland) seit 1984 * Shanghai (China) seit 1987 * Danzig (Pommern, Polen) seit 1990 * Isabel Schönmann Kultur und Sehenswürdigkeiten Museen Das Musée des Beaux-Arts mit seinen Malereien aus dem 18. und 19. Jahrhundert und das Musée d'Histoire Naturelle mit seinen zoologischen und geologischen Ausstellungen befindet sich in den Seitenflügeln des Palais Longchamp (siehe Bauwerke). Das Musée d'Archéologie Méditerrannéenne und Musée d'arts Africains, Océaniens et Amérindiens befinden sich in der Vieille Charité, dem ehemaligen Krankenhaus der Armen. Die bildende Kunst der ersten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts ist mit einer beachtenswerten Sammlung im Musée Cantini vertreten, gelegen im bürgerlichen 6. Arrondissement, wo auch die Präfektur ihren Sitz hat. Auch finden dort kontinuierlich Wechselausstellungen zur zeitgenössischen Kunst statt. Im 1852 bis 1860 am unteren Teil der Canebière, nahe dem Alten Hafen erbauten Palais de la Bourse (Börse) befindet sich heute das Musée de la Marine et de l'Economie de Marseille, eine kommunale Institution zur Förderung der Wirtschaft. Dort finden auch Ausstellungen zu Handel, Wirtschaft und Verkehr statt. Bauwerke Notre-Dame de la Garde Notre-Dame de la Garde Notre-Dame de la Garde Südlich des Stadtkerns befindet sich die von Henri-Jacques Espérandieu im neobyzantinischen Stil entworfene Notre-Dame de la Garde, an der Stelle einer mittelalterlichen Wallfahrtskapelle in den Jahren 1853 bis 1864 erbaut. Sie befindet sich auf einem 162 m hohen Kalkfelsen und ist neben dem vor dem Hafen liegenden Château d'If das Wahrzeichen von Marseille. „La Bonne Mère“, wie sie im Volksmund genannt wird, birgt eine monumentale Sammlung an Votivbildern. Von den Aussichtsplattformen hat man einen spektakulären Blick über die Stadt. Vieux Port Alter Hafen mit Blick auf Notre-Dame de la Garde Alter Hafen mit Blick auf Notre-Dame de la Garde Der im Zentrum gelegene Alte Hafen Vieux Port bzw. am Quai des Belges gelegene Fischmarkt ist entgegen den Berichten von Reisebüros und Journalisten nicht der zentrale Treffpunkt der Stadt; es sei denn, man bewertet die Tatsache als entscheidend, dass von dort aus die (kleinen, also alltäglich versorgenden oder Ausflügler transportierenden) Schiffe zu den Inseln, den Îles d’Frioul hinausfahren, also nach Château d’If oder die durch einen Deich (Digue Berry) miteinander verbundenen, zwischen einem kleinen Hafen gelegenen Île Ratonneau und Île Pomègues sowie vorbei an den Calanques ins etwa fünfzehn Kilometer entfernte Cassis (Bouches-du-Rhône) mit Europas höchster Klippe. Hier findet zwar tatsächlich und täglich ein Treffen zwischen Hausfrauen und Fischern bzw. deren Fisch verkaufenden Frauen insofern statt, als die einen einkaufen und die anderen verkaufen (vor allem an Samstagen, da an Wochenenden in der Familie gegessen wird), doch es sind höchstens vier bis fünf Tische, manchmal vielleicht auch sechs aufgebaut, an denen frische Mittelmeerfische verkauft werden. Die Marseillais kaufen ihren Fisch sonst lieber im Supermarkt (frisch aus dem Atlantik oder sonst woher, möglicherweise am Markt, an dem längst nicht mehr nur die örtlichen Araber einkaufen, in der Rue Longue des Capucins, wo es nahezu alles und höchst preiswert gibt) oder aber die Meeresfrüchte (Muscheln, Schnecken usw.) bei Toinou am Cours Saint-Louis. Unweit des Vieux Port, etwa zur Mitte der Strecke zum Cours Saint-Louis hin, leicht schräg gegenüber der Place du Général de Gaulle (ein paar Meter von der Stadtinformation Office du Tourisme) befindet sich auch die Börse (Palais de la Bourse, wo das Musée de la Marine et de l'Économie de Marseille untergebracht ist. Canebière Vom Alten Hafen aus zieht sich die etwa einen Kilometer lange Canebière (von provenzal. Canabiero, Cannabis; Hanf wurde hier gehandelt) – eine ehemalige Prachtstraße des 19. und anfänglichen 20. Jahrhunderts, endgültig verblichen während der sechziger und siebziger Jahre, zur Église Saint-Vincent-de-Paul, der Kirche der Reformierten, hin. An ihrem Ende, leicht nordwestlich der Kirche wird sie mit dem Boulevard Longchamp' (zunächst Cours Joseph Thierry) fortgesetzt, die zum Gelände mit dem Palais Longchamp und seiner Brunnenanlage sowie dem dahinter liegenden Zoologischen Garten führt. Die Canebière wurde von Geschäftshäusern und Cafés gesäumt und früher oft mit der Pariser Avenue des Champs-Élysées verglichen. Die einstige Prachtstraße hat sich seit den 1970ern im Zuge der Zunahme des Straßenverkehrs in eine stark befahren Straße gewandelt. Zwischen Cours Belsunce bzw. Cours Saint-Louis und Boulevard Dugommier/Boulevard Garibaldi überwiegen bereits verfallende oder vernachlässigte Fassaden. Die Erneuerung der alten Straßenbahnstrecke mitsamt neuen Wagen der „Tramway 68“ von der an der Canebière gelegenen Metro-Station Noailles nach St-Pierre soll unter anderem dazu beitragen, die Straße wieder lebenswerter zu gestalten. Das wird für die Alteingesessenen und Einkommensschwächeren allerdings immer problematischer, da die ganze Stadt seit den 1990er Jahren recht rigide „saniert“ bzw. erneuert wird. Dazu beigetragen hat auch der TGV, mit dem die Stadt seit Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts von Paris aus in drei Stunden zu erreichen ist. So wurde beispielsweise das unweit des Bahnhofs St-Charles gelegene Belsunce-Viertel stark saniert: Über ein nicht unumstrittenes Sanierungsprogramm wurden die in den – allerdings tatsächlich verkommenen, damit jedoch extrem mietpreisgünstigen – dort gelegenen Häusern lebenden, überwiegend aus den nordafrikanischen Ländern stammenden Anwohner vertrieben. So heißt es im Amtsblatt der Europäischen Union (Stand September 2006): „Die fünf Einzelprojekte sind: Zac Joliette, wo bereits die Docks umgebaut und 80.000 Quadratmeter Gewerbefläche geschaffen wurde; rue de la République, in der 4.000 Wohnungen zu renovieren sind; der Stadtteil Saint-Charmes-Porte d'Aix mit seinem TGV-Bahnhof; Belle de mai, wo die Tabakmanufakturen (120.000 m²) umgebaut werden zu Gewerbefläche sowie Kultur- und Kommunikationseinrichtungen, einschließlich audiovisueller Studios; und schließlich die Cité de la Méditerranée (110 Hektar), mit einem 2,7 Kilometer langen Küstenstreifen, auf dem der Umbau des Bootshafens, ein Museum usw. geplant sind.“ Quartier du Panier Das westlich, oberhalb des Alten Hafens gelegene Quartier du Panier, von den Einheimischen knapp „Panier“ genannte, im 2. Arrondissement gelegene Viertel, ist der Ort der ersten Besiedelung Marseilles. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg zum Teil gesprengt, am westlichen Ufer des alten Hafens in den 1950ern mit Neubauten wiederaufgebaut, beginnt der restliche, einigermaßen unberührte alte Kern unweit hinter dem barocken Rathaus (Mairie/Hotel de Ville). Die Bevölkerung dort stammt historisch aus dem gesamten Mittelmeerraum, vor allem jedoch aus nordafrikanischen Ländern. Hinter den Neubauten befindet liegt das alte Panier. Auf der Place des Moulins, einer der beiden Hügel des antiken Marseille, standen seit der Frühzeit die Windmühlen der Stadt. Die Umrisse der Straßen und Treppen sind zum großen Teil seit der Zeit der Griechen gleich geblieben, neue Häuser wurden auf den Grundstücken und Mauern der alten Häuser erbaut. Auf dem anderen hohen Hügel der antiken Stadt erbauten die Griechen eine Agora; heute säumen alte Bistros den an der Rue Saint-Pons gelegenen Platz. Eine kurze Beschreibung des Abrisses und der neuen Bebauung eines Teils des Quartier du Panier: Der Alte Hafen von Marseille vom Quai du Port, der Panier-Seite aus fotografiert Der Alte Hafen von Marseille vom Quai du Port, der Panier-Seite aus fotografiert Es entstanden an der westlichen Seite des Alten Hafens, am Quai du Port, gegenüber von Notre-Dame de la Garde, in den sechziger/siebziger Jahren fünfstöckige Neubauten. Dahinter befindet sich eine weitere Reihe Wohnhäuser: Werkbund-Nachläufer, eine Art in die Länge und die Höhe gezogener Kleinteiligkeit, die sich in erkerförmigen Backsteinapplikationen ausdrückt. Vorher befand sich dort das eigentliche Hafenviertel, ein verzweigtes Netz aus Wohnhäusern aus dem 17. Jahrhundert, vielen kleinen Gassen und Treppen. Die im November 1942 in Marseille einmarschierten Deutschen sahen darin einen Unsicherheitsfaktor sowie einen „Hort“ der Résistance. Im Januar 1943 begannen deutsche Truppen nach der sogenannten „Évacuation“ von fast 27.000 Einwohnern in ein Gefangenenlager bei Fréjus unter Befehl des Generalfeldmarschalls von Rundstedt mit der Sprengung des Hafenviertels (1924 Gebäude). Hinter den Neubaublöcken liegt das Panier mit Häusern, überwiegend aus dem 18. Jahrhundert, einige der Häuser stammen sogar aus dem 16. und 17. Jahrhundert. Dieses Viertel ist der alte Kern von Marseille. Noch im Panier, ebenfalls westlich des Alten Hafens befindet sich die wie Notre-Dame de la Garde im neobyzantinischen Stil erbaute Cathédrale de la Major. Sie entstand zwischen 1852 und 1893 und besitzt zwei kuppelgekrönte Türme sowie eine 16 Meter hohe Vierungskuppel. Etwas weiter westlich, hinter der Place la Joliette erstreckt sich der Neue Hafen (Port Moderne). Die hier gelegenen Gebäude sind oder werden zu großen Teilen aufwendig zu Büros, Wohnungen oder Veranstaltungsstätten (z. B. ein neues Museum) umgewandelt – les docks: Teil des neuen Marseille. Von der ab 1844 angelegten Anlage legen heute die meisten Fähren ab, darunter auch die Passagierschiffe nach Korsika. Die für den Güterverkehr wesentlich bedeutenderen Hafenanlagen des „port autonome de Marseille“, – der örtlichen Hafenbetreibergesellschaft – liegen in dem ca. 50 Kilometer westlich gelegenen Fos-sur-Mer. Panoramablick auf Marseille, von Notre Dame de la Garde aus gesehen Panoramablick auf Marseille, von Notre Dame de la Garde aus gesehen Kulinarisches Die Küche von Marseille ist zwar in erster Linie provenzalisch beeinflusst, da die Stadt das Zentrum der Provence ist, jedoch auch vom gesamten Mittelmeerraum. Dazu zählen auch arabische Einflüsse, da ein nicht unerheblicher Teil der Bevölkerung von dort her eingewandert ist. Weiterhin wird auch griechisch, italienisch, korsisch, spanisch, jüdisch-sephardisch Sephardim oder armenisch gekocht. Erwähnenswert die Bouillabaisse, ein aus Marseille stammendes Gericht, das in ganz Frankreich und über das Land hinaus bekannt ist. In den Restaurants von Marseille gehört diese ursprünglich von Fischern aus nicht verkauften Fischen, Crevetten und Muscheln gekochte Suppe zum Standard. In der traditionellen Marseiller Küche wird (wie überall in Frankreich) frisch und mit Zutaten aus der Region gekocht. Fisch und Meeresfrüchte werden bevorzugt, allerdings auch Fleisch und Geflügel oft zubereitet. Musik Neben den typischen französischen Chansons ist Marseille vor allem eine feste Größe im französischen Hip Hop. Mitte der 80er Jahre begannen Gruppen wie IAM vor allem die Jugendlichen aus Migrantenfamilien für den neuen Musikstil zu begeistern. Heute ist der französische Hip-Hop-Markt, vor allem auch dank der Künstler aus Marseille, nach dem der USA der größte der Welt. Naturdenkmäler Sehenswert sind die bis zu 400 m hohen Klippen des Massif des Calanques. Die auf dem Rand der Klippen bis zu 20 Meter über dem Meer erbaute Corniche President J.F. Kennedy ist ein toller Startpunkt für eine Fahrt ins Grüne. Die herrliche Höhenstraße am Meeresufer beginnt bei der kleinen Bucht „Anse des Catalans“ (Strandbad). Sie führt durch das malerische kleine Tal „Vallon des Auffes“, lässt mit einer Abkürzung die Landzunge „Pointe d'Endoume‘ ‚ auf der das Aquarium liegt, außerhalb ihres Bereichs und gelangt dann zu dem weitläufigen „Parc Borely“. Nach dem „Prado“ geht sie in eine Straße über, die um das „Cap Croisette“ läuft und nach 12,5 km in Callelongue endet. Sport Stade Vélodrome Stade Vélodrome Olympique de Marseille In Marseille ist der 1899 gegründete und national und international sehr erfolgreiche Fußballclub Olympique de Marseille beheimatet. Die Heimspiele werden im 60.000 Zuschauer fassenden Stade Vélodrome ausgetragen. Vereinsfarben sind weiß und azurblau. Bisherige Erfolge: * Französischer Meister: 1937, 1948, 1971, 1972, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1992 * Französischer Pokalsieger: 1924, 1926, 1927, 1935, 1938, 1943, 1969, 1972, 1976, 1989 * Europapokale: Champions-League-Sieger 1993 und Intertotopokalsieger 2005. Mondial la Marseille à Pétanque In Marseille findet alljährlich mit der „Mondial la Marseille à Pétanque“ das größte Pétanque-Turnier der Welt statt. Es ist ein für alle Pétanque-Spieler, die eine Lizenz des Weltverbands Fédération Internationale de Pétanque et Jeu Provençal haben, offenes Turnier und nicht wie der Name verheißen mag eine Pétanque-Weltmeisterschaft. 2006 waren zum Beispiel 4.112 Èquipes mit 12.336 Spielern am Start. Es wird im unweit des Strandes gelegenen Parc Borély und den angrenzenden Geländen ausgetragen, das Finale immer am Alten Hafen. Vor diesem Turnier finden im Parc Borely auch die ebenfalls jährlich stattfindenden Meisterschaften des Jeu Provençal statt. Dabei handelt es sich um die alte, historische Version des Boule (Pétanque)-Spiels, das seinen Ursprung in der Provence hat. Auch hier nehmen tausende von Spielern teil, die jedoch naturgemäß aus den südlichen Regionen Frankreichs kommen. Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur Lückenhaft In diesem Artikel oder Abschnitt fehlen folgende wichtige Informationen: * traditionelle Seifenherstellung fehlt Du kannst Wikipedia helfen, indem du sie recherchierst und einfügst. Bedeutende Industriezweige sind die Fahrzeug-, Maschinen-, Metall- und Nahrungsmittelindustrie. In Marseille befindet sich das Gefängnis Les Baumettes. Verkehr Bearbeiten Marseille verfügt über einen umfangreichen industriellen Ballungsraum sowie den größten Hafen im Mittelmeer. Für den dadurch aufkommenden Eisenbahngüterverkehr dient der Bahnknotenpunkt mit Rangierbahnhof in der zwischen Marseille und Avignon gelegenen Kleinstadt Miramas. Unter der südlichen Altstadt hindurch führt der mautpflichtige Straßentunnel St-Laurent. Mitte 2008 soll die Umgehungsstrasse im Osten Marseilles fertiggestellt sein. Die Autobahnen Marseille-Lyon und Marseille-Toulon werden durch einen Tunnel verbunden. Bahnverkehr TGV im Bahnhof St-Charles TGV im Bahnhof St-Charles Die Große Freitreppe zum Hauptbahnhof Die Große Freitreppe zum Hauptbahnhof Metroplan Marseille Metroplan Marseille Metrostation Vieux-Port Metrostation Vieux-Port Straßenbahn für Marseille in Wien bei der Inbetriebnahme am Testgleis der Wiener Linien Straßenbahn für Marseille in Wien bei der Inbetriebnahme am Testgleis der Wiener Linien Durch den 300 Km/h schnellen TGV Méditerranée ist Marseille seit Inbetriebnahme der Schnellfahrstrecke 2001 vom fast 800 Kilometer entfernten Paris nur drei Stunden entfernt. Der Zentrale Bahnhof und TGV-Haltepunkt ist St-Charles. Am Bahnhof halten auch die Shuttle-Busse zum Flughafen sowie beide Metro-Linien. Der auf einer Anhöhe, vor den damaligen Stadtmauern gebaute, zentral gelegene Kopfbahnhof ist nur wenige Gehminuten vom Stadtzentrum entfernt. Eröffnet wurde der auf dem ehemaligen mittelalterlichen Friedhof St-Charles gebaute Bahnhof am 8. Januar 1848. Mittlerweile auf 14 Gleise ausgebaut ist er ist das Verkehrszentrum der Region und Haltepunkt von wichtigen regionalen, nationalen und internationalen Zuglinien. Die 1977 eröffnete und später mehrmals erweiterte und ausgebaute U-Bahn Marseille verfügt über zwei Linien. Die beiden Linien kreuzen sich zwei mal, an den Stationen Castellane und Gare St.Charles. Die Streckenführung ist in der Innenstadt unterirdisch, außerhalb der Stadt fahren die Bahnen oberirdisch oder als Hochbahn auf Pfeilern. Die Wagen verfügen über luftgefüllte, schienengeführte Reifen mit Stromversorgung mittels dritter Stromschiene. Vorbild war hier die Pariser Metro. Mitte der 90er Jahre kam es in Marseille aufgrund von stark zunehmenden Straßenverkehr zu Überlegungen die aus dem Stadtbild verschwundenen Straßenbahnen wieder einzuführen. Bis dahin waren Straßenbahnen verpönt und galten als nicht zeitgemäß und unbequem, hatte man doch die seit 1876 existierenden und ehemals zahlreichen Strecken ab Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts bis auf eine Linie eingestellt.Man entschloss sich, die bestehende Linie zu sanieren sowie weitere neu zu bauen. Seit Juli 2007 ist die erste der beiden neuen Trambahnlinien auf dem Abschnitt Euroméditerranée-Les Caillols in Betrieb. Die Fahrzeuge für diese Linien werden seit 2006 in Wien von Bombardier Transportation Österreich produziert. Die Inbetriebnahme der Straßenbahnen erfolgte auf dem Testgleis der Wiener Linien. Flugverkehr Der Flughafen Aéroport Marseille Provence befindet sich 20 km nordwestlich von Marseille bei der Stadt Marignane. Er wird von zahlreichen internationalen Fluglinien bedient. Mehrere deutsche Flughäfen sind mit Direktflügen an den Aéroport Marseille Provence angebunden. Schiffsverkehr Bearbeiten Der Fährhafen von Marseille ist eine der wichtigsten Verbingungen für Reisende in den Maghreb. Mehrere Linien täglich verbinden Marseille mit den größten Fährhäfen Nordafrikas. Veranstaltungen In Marseille findet alljährlich mit der „Mondial la Marseille à Pétanque“ das größte Pétanque-Turnier der Welt statt. 2006 waren zum Beispiel 4.112 Èquipes mit 12.336 Spielern am Start. Töchter und Söhne der Stadt * Keny Arkana, geb. 1983, Rapperin * Antonin Artaud, 1896-1948, Schauspieler, Dramatiker, Regisseur, Koch * César Baldaccini, 1921-1998, Bildhauer und Plastiker * Elie Bayol, 1914-1995, französischer Rennfahrer * François Bazin, 1816-1878, französischer Komponist * Maurice Béjart, 1927-2007, französischer Choreograf und Leiter des Béjart-Balletts * Fernand Cabrol, 1855-1937, Theologe und Wegbereiter der liturgischen Restaurationsbewegung * Lucius Caesar, 17 v. - 2 n. Chr., Enkel, Adoptivsohn und möglicher Nachfolger des Augustus * Éric Cantona, geb. 1966, ehemaliger Fußballspieler und späterer Schauspieler * Désirée Clary, 1777-1860, Verlobte von Napoléon Bonaparte, später Königin von Schweden und Norwegen * Louise Colet, 1810-1876, französische Dichterin * François Coli, 1881-1927, französischer Flugpionier * Régine Crespin, geb. 1927, Opernsängerin * Charles Crodel, 1894-1973, Maler * Honoré Daumier, 1808-1879, Maler, Bildhauer, Graphiker und Karikaturist * Edmond Demolins, 1852-1907, gründete die französische Version des Landerziehungsheims * Marie-Madeleine Duruflé, 1921-1999, französische Organistin * Henri Fabre, 1882-1984, französischer Luftfahrtpionier * Charles Fabry, 1867-1945, Physiker, erfand das Fabry-Pérot-Interferometer * Fernandel, 1903-1971, französischer Schauspieler und Sänger * Zino Francescatti, 1902-1991, französischer Violinist * Sébastien Grosjean, geb. 1978, französischer Tennisspieler * Robert Guédiguian, französischer Filmregisseur * Jean-Claude Izzo, 1945-2000, Schriftsteller * Edmond Jaloux, 1878-1949, Schriftsteller und Literaturkritiker * Louis Jourdan, geb. 1919, französischer Schauspieler * Peter Luccin, geb. 1979, Fußballspieler * Cyprien Katsaris, geb. 1951, Pianist und Komponist * Philippe Mabboux, geb. 1957, Organist und Komponist * Pat Mallet, geb. 1941, Comiczeichner * Robert Manzon, geb. 1917, Formel-1-Rennfahrer * Francis Miroglio, 1924-2005, französischer Komponist * Clara Morgane, geb. 1981, Schauspielerin, Model und Sängerin * Lara Naszinsky, geb. 1967, deutsche Schauspielerin * Samir Nasri, geb. 1987, Fußballspieler * France Nuyen, geb. 1939, französische Filmschauspielerin * Émile Ollivier, 1825-1913, Staatsmann * Marcel Pagnol, 1895-1974, Schriftsteller * Marius Petipa, 1819-1910, Balletttänzer und Choreograph gilt als „Vater des klassischen Balletts“ * Charles Plumier, 1646-1704, Botaniker, entdeckte die Fuchsie * Joseph Pujol, 1857-1945, Künstler * Jean-Pierre Rampal, 1922-2000, französischer Flötist * Jean-Pierre Kardinal Ricard (* 1944), Erzbischof von Bordeaux * Jean-Baptiste Rossi, 1931-2003, Journalist, Drehbuchautor und Schriftsteller * Edmond Rostand, 1868-1918, französischer Theaterschriftsteller * Damien Saez, geb. 1977, französischer Liedermacher * Jean-Jacques Schuhl, geb. 1944, Schriftsteller * Simone Simon, 1910-2005, Schauspielerin * Adolphe Thiers, 1797-1877, Staatsmann * Henri Tomasi, 1901-1971, Komponist und Dirigent * Honoré d'Urfé, 1568-1625, französischer Schriftsteller * Peter Wyngarde, geb. 1933, Schauspieler * Zinédine Zidane, geb. 1972, ehemaliger Fußballspieler Literatur * Monique Clavel-Lévêque: Das Griechische Marseille. Entwicklungsstufen und Dynamik einer Handelsstadt. In: Elisabeth C. Welskopf (Hrsg.): Hellenische Poleis. Krise, Wandlung, Wirkung. Darmstadt 1974. * Ralf Nestmeyer: Provence & Côte d'Azur. Ein Reisehandbuch. Michael-Müller-Verlag, Erlangen 2006. ISBN 3-89953-226-0 * Ralf Nestmeyer: Provence und Côte d'Azur. Literarische Reisebilder aus dem Midi. Klett-Cotta Verlag, Stuttgart 2005. ISBN 3-608-93654-8 * Dominique Garcia: La Celtique méditerranéenne, Errance, Paris 2004. ISBN 2-87772-286-4 * Donna F. Ryan: The Holocaust & the Jews of Marseille: The Enforcement of Anti-Semitic Policies in Vichy France. University of Illinois Press, 1996 ISBN 0-252-06530-1 * Ahlrich Meyer (Hg.): Der Blick des Besatzers. Propagandaphotographie der Wehrmacht aus Marseille 1942-1944. Vorwort: Serge Klarsfeld, aus dem Französischen von Dominique Pamart-Swoboda & Béatrice Zimmermann. Edition Temmen, Bremen 1999 (Zweisprachig) ISBN 3-86108-725-1